Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide voice services, while ensuring activity of users. However, coverage of the mobile communication systems has been extended up to data services, as well as voice service, and currently, an explosive increase in traffic has caused shortage of resources, and since users expect relatively high speed services, an advanced mobile communication system is required.
Requirements of a next-generation mobile communication system include accommodation of explosive data traffic, a significant increase in a transfer rate per user, accommodation of considerably increased number of connection devices, very low end-to-end latency, and high energy efficiency. To this end, there have been researched various technologies such as dual connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), in-band full duplex, non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), super wideband, device networking, and the like.